


A Love Meant for Friends

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Roy have their relationship, and it doesn't impact others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Meant for Friends

She was more than willing to hold him, to listen to his fears, his pains, his hopes. That so many of them revolved around Dick never fazed her. What was between the original five was something no non-Titan could really get.

Her hand stroked his face, wiping the tear tracks away, praising him in her heart for still being able to shed them. He had always been quick to anger, quick to be macho, but she had seen the sheer emotional openness under it all. It had been the main cause of their tempestuous affairs, if she were perfectly honest about things.

Right now, with memories of their long history in her mind, and his aching pain so obvious, it is easy to set aside the arguments over more petty things. He loved her, she loved him, and both are wise enough to see a reunion did not mean forever. He was meant for a future with Dick Grayson, she fully believed, and in due time, she had hopes Kory would come to her once more.

For now, as he stilled from the sharing of what had happened between him and Dick, she would be his lover. And when they left the room, they would be friends again.

It was just the way it was meant to be.


End file.
